


The Ride Home From School Job

by pterawaters



Series: Five-0, Inc. [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Catherine is the Hacker, Danny and Scott are Twins, Danny is the Hitter, Domestic Fluff, Group Sex, Kono is the Thief, Multi, Polyamory, Scott is the Con Man, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Steve is the Mastermind, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five-0, Inc. takes on a job to protect Mary Harmon from an abusive and very powerful man in her life, while also trying to get their Hitter back in touch with his daughter after two years apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride Home From School Job

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! Make sure you're okay with everything in them before reading.
> 
> This was just something that popped into my head, and I had to write it out. 
> 
> Scott is a character borrowed from the TV show Entourage, who is also played by Scott Caan.

A noise wakes Steve up and he notices the bed isn't quite as full as usual. Scott's got himself wedged between Catherine and Kono, so it's Danny who's missing. A flicker of light from the other room tells Steve where Danny might have gone.

Steve picks up a pair of boxers and a shirt from the floor, pulling them on as he leaves the bedroom. The city lights below their tower apartment are dim, which means it's probably almost morning. Shit.

Down the hallway, past the kitchen, Steve finds Danny, sprawled out on the couch watching hockey on Catherine's big display screens. Steve lets his bare feet slap against the hardwood as he walks, so Danny will hear him coming. Danny shifts a little, but doesn't look as Steve comes around the couch, settling down on the other side and putting Danny's feet in his lap. 

"Couldn't sleep?"

Danny shakes his head, licking and then biting his lower lip. "The last one kind of got to me," he says, giving Steve a half-hearted smile. 

Steve presses his thumb into the arch of Danny's foot, massaging slowly. "The ones with kids always get to you."

Danny raises one shoulder, his eyes on the screen. "The ones with fathers always get to you."

"Touché," Steve says with a chuckle, moving his hand up Danny's ankle and onto his calf. "Want a blow job? Help you sleep?"

"Maybe," Danny says, with another morose sigh. "Mostly I just want another case."

"So you can hit people," Steve points out with a fond shake of his head. "We could head down to the gym, go a few rounds."

Danny seems to think that over for a minute, and then he nods. "Yeah, okay, McGarrett. You think the others will mind if I rearrange your face?"

"My face, my decision," Steve replies, standing up and holding out his hand to Danny, who takes it. Steve gets Danny on his feet and then ducks down to kiss him. "Anything to make you feel better."

Danny snorts. "You're such a sap."

He says that, but Steve notices the way Danny keeps holding Steve's hand on the way to the elevator. They wait in companionable silence, and when the elevator door opens, the elevator isn't empty.

Chin and Lori are standing there with a woman supported between them. The woman has a bloody lip and a panicked look in her eye. Chin says, "Wake everybody up. We've got a case."

Danny stays to make coffee for the woman (who introduced herself as Mary Harmon), and presumably himself. Steve heads back toward the bedroom, flicking on the light as he passes the doorway. "Rise and shine, campers!"

"Steve!" Scott complains, throwing his arm over his eyes. "What the fuck?"

Kono gives a low groan that sounds more like a growl, while Catherine echoes Scott, "Yeah, Steve! What the fuck?"

Steve grins and heads for the bathroom, saying, "We've got a case!"

Steve's still peeing when Catherine stumbles into the bathroom and picks up her toothbrush. "Why the hell do we have a case at four in the morning?"

"Don't worry," Steve says, finishing and flushing before he leans over to start the shower. "Danny's making coffee."

"Thank _god_ ," Kono groans as she stumbles into the room and follows Steve into the shower. "It's inhumane to wake us up this early, Steve. Thieves are night creatures."

Steve finishes getting his hair wet and moves to let Kono into the spray of water. "Kono, you passed out at like ten last night."

"Well, I barely slept for the past week, staking out that bank," Kono says, taking her turn under the spray. Steve absolutely gets distracted by the way the water droplets roll down her skin. "Plus, the twins wore me out."

"That's what we do," says Scott with a grin when he joins them, turning on the other shower head in the room-sized stall. "I didn't hear you complaining last night, baby."

Kono pokes at Scott's side, making him laugh and cry out. Catherine stands at the entrance to the shower and says, "Maybe I'll wait until you guys are done."

Steve pushes Kono over toward Scott, telling Catherine, "They can have that side, you come share with me."

"Thank you," Catherine says, giving Kono and Scott a dirty look when they continue to horse around. While Catherine gets her hair wet and starts to work her shampoo into it, she asks Steve, "Is Danny okay? He was tossing and turning until he got out of bed."

"Cases with kids always get to him," Steve says with a sad shrug. "He'll be okay soon."

"I'll be okay if I can catch some sleep," Danny says, joining the rest of them in the shower, smiling and returning touches when everyone reaches out for him. He settles himself against Catherine's back, putting his head on her shoulder. "You guys just wake me up when someone needs to get beat."

"You got it, bro," says Scott, holding out his fist, which Danny half-heartedly bumps with his own.

"If you're so tired, baby," Catherine says, patting Danny's arm at her waist, "what are you doing in here with us?"

Danny shrugs and kisses Catherine's shoulder. "Everyone else was in here."

"Aww, were you lonely?" asks Kono, her body covered in suds from her bath-poof thing. She leans forward and gets a kiss from Danny.

Steve thinks that looks like a good idea, so he kisses Danny as well. "Chin and Lori have Miss Harmon settled in?"

Danny nods, saying to Catherine, "I made her some of your chamomile. I hope that's okay?"

"I don't mind," Catherine replies, motioning to Steve to hand her the bar of soap. Steve hands it over, then washes himself as quickly as he can without bumping into any of the others.

He knows he has a very unusual living situation (not to mention his romantic situation), but ever since starting Five-0, Inc., Steve has grown to care less and less about other people's rules.

Steve steps out of the shower and grabs the towel from his hook on the wall (second from the left), drying off quickly and brushing his teeth. Even though he's got about sixty hours worth of scruff on his face, he doesn't bother shaving. Scott, on the other hand, is letting Danny shave him in the shower, while Catherine works conditioner into Kono's hair. 

The sight makes Steve sigh happily, until he realizes Mary Harmon is still waiting for him. He goes back into the bedroom and picks out a t-shirt and boxers (either of which might be Danny's or Scott's, not that Steve cares), and jeans (which are easy to identify as Steve's by the inseam length). Since they've got a client, Steve throws a sport coat on over his t-shirt and heads out to the main living area. 

Ms. Harmon is curled around her cup of tea, sitting on the couch where Danny spent the night. Chin and Lori are sitting with her, both with their own mugs, which makes Steve notice that the coffee is ready. 

Steve prefers the french press, when he gets a chance to use it, but their sturdy 14-cup drip coffee maker is fine for everyday use. Steve's fairly certain Danny has his eye on a fancy espresso maker, but he hasn't brought one home yet. Pouring himself a coffee, Steve calls over, "How are you doing, Ms. Harmon?"

"Okay," she replies with a shaky smile as Steve gets the butter out and stirs some into his coffee. "It's been a long night."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Steve says, watching as Scott comes into the room, his hair somehow already perfect.

Ms. Harmon notices Scott as well, holding up her mug and saying, "Thanks again, for the tea."

Without missing a beat, Scott smiles and says, "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Steve punches Scott's shoulder as he passes. It might be a boon for Five-0, Inc. that Scott and Danny are identical, but Steve hates it when Scott takes credit for Danny's good deeds. 

"Ow," Scott says with an amused frown, heading toward the coffee pot.

Now Ms. Harmon is frowning at Steve, so he waves off her concern as he sits next to Chin. "Don't worry. He deserved it." Steve takes a sip of his coffee, smiles as he swallows, and says, "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

~*~

"Ugh, I'm so mad at this guy already," Catherine says, chewing on a plastic straw as she manipulates the computer in front of her. "Look at this: embezzlement, securities fraud, witness tampering, and half a dozen domestic abuse charges that his lawyers got dropped. We're gonna make Warren Gainsborough wish he was never born."

"How do we do that?" Ms. Harmon says, her hand on her split lip and her eyes on the way Kono sits next to Catherine, helping her sift through the data. Steve has his own pile of information on his tablet, while Scott and Lori are discussing something off in the corner. 

"A few ways," Steve responds to Ms. Harmon's question, handing his tablet to Chin. "We'll get indisputable evidence of his misdeeds."

"Yeah, nothing his lawyers can get him out of," Kono says, throwing something over to the tablet in Chin's hands with a flick of her wrist. 

"And of course, we'll liberate his funds," Catherine adds. Her eyes gleam as she watches her screens. "I'm counting five, six offshore accounts."

"He-he took something of mine," Ms. Harmon says timidly, before taking a breath and looking Steve in the eye. "My mother's opal ring. I wore it on a chain around my neck. One night he was–" She breaks short and shakes her head, sniffling a little. "Anyway, the chain broke. By the time I was able to look for the ring, it and the chain were gone."

"That sounds like something I can help with," Kono says, giving an encouraging smile. 

"Kono's an expert in recovering items," Steve explains. "We just have to figure out where the ring is."

Lori and Scott come back into the conversation, nodding between the two of them, which usually means they've come up with a plan. Before either of them starts to speak, Danny returns to the room, bleary-eyed, though he's obviously taken a moment to fix his hair, because it's perfect and just like Scott's. 

Ms. Harmon notices Danny and gives a surprised little flinch, which Steve has found isn't that uncommon when it comes to the Williams twins. 

Danny slumps down into the easy chair in the corner of the room, gesturing to everyone to carry on.

Scott's the first to speak up, asking Catherine, "You said this guy's mostly into securities fraud?"

"Yeah," Catherine replies. "Insider trading. Interest rate manipulation. The authorities just couldn't get enough evidence on him."

"Did they try a UC?" Lori asks, her eyes intent. 

Catherine pushes a few more buttons, swipes a few more screens, and then shakes her head. "No."

"So, that's our way in," Steve says with a nod to Lori. "Get him to trust one of you, record the conversation."

Chin shakes his head. "All we have to do is get a bug in his office. I'm sure he'll give us the rest."

"What's the range on those bugs?" Catherine asks. "Because Gainsborough's office is on the seventieth floor of Smith-Kincaid Tower."

"Fun," Steve thinks he hears Kono say under her breath. Catherine gives Kono a fond, but exasperated look, so Steve must've heard correctly. 

Chin sighs. "Yeah, we're going to have to be on site with the recording equipment. Which means talking our way into the building."

"Easy-peasy," Scott says, looking over at his brother. "Right, Danny?"

"Smith-Kincaid?" Danny asks, rubbing his left eye. "Twelve guards at night, five during the day, uniformed service staff. Easy-peasy."

"See?" Scott says, throwing his arms wide and grinning at everyone. "And I can talk money with him all day long. Can't you, Lor?"

"Yeah," she replies, setting her hands on her hips. "When I was with DHS, we took down several terrorist organizations who used stock manipulation to fund themselves. Plus," Lori reaches forward and brings up on the screen pictures of Mary Harmon as well as several other women Gainsborough can be connected with, "I think I'm his type."

Indeed, all of the women are slender and blonde, which makes Steve think they might have a good chance of just walking away with that ring. 

"Are you sure?" Chin asks Lori, his brows furrowed. "He could hurt you."

"I can take care of myself," Lori assures him. "Besides, it's for a good cause."

"It sure is," Steve says, knowing his guys won't let anything bad happen to Lori. He turns his attention toward their guest. "Ms. Harmon, do you have anyone you'd like to stay with, or should I get you set up in a hotel?"

She opens and closes her mouth a few times before saying, "I-I would like to go stay with my sister. You're sure it'll be safe? Warren was really mad."

Steve waves off her concern and pulls his phone from his pocket. "Don't worry about it. I've got a guy." Steve dials and when his target answers, he says, "Look, Jerry, I know it's six o'clock in the morning, but I've got a job for you."

~*~

Scott talks his way into a meeting with Gainsborough, which Scott and Lori take while Steve, Danny, Kono, and Chin head for the 68th floor, which is currently undergoing minor renovations. They're wearing demo company overalls and their toolboxes are full of monitoring equipment. 

A guard tries to stop them at the service elevator entrance on the ground floor, but Danny handles the guy like he isn't almost twice Danny's size. Once he's knocked out, Danny stows him in a closet and takes off his own overalls, revealing a security sport-coat-uniform underneath. With Danny escorting them the rest of the way, there's no more trouble. 

Lori gets the bug turned on and in place while Scott talks, and the rest of the group finds a suitable place to keep the electronic monitoring equipment. Over his radio, Chin says, "I've got the cellular repeater set up, Catherine. Are you getting the conversation?"

"Loud and clear," Catherine replies. "Recording everything."

Steve picks up a headset and puts it on, listening to the conversation.

"...real asset to you, Mr. Gainsborough," Scott is saying, and Steve can practically see the way he moves his hands as he speaks. "I have a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for you here, or my name isn't Russell Mayer."

Kono snorts, bumping her hip into Steve's as they listen. Steve puts his arm around her and whispers in Kono's ear, "You're up soon, babe."

"Can't wait," she replies, making a face when Gainsborough starts hitting on Lori.

"You're not with Mr. Mayer, are you, sweetheart?" Gainsborough asks, his voice silky smooth and confident, like he's used to being able to get women to do whatever he wants. Steve wants to punch Gainsborough right in the face. 

Lori giggles, "Him? No, we just work together."

"Oh, how she wounds me!" Scott cries, with a little bit of a laugh in his voice. "I'm sure a man like you is used to getting what he wants."

Gainsborough hums in agreement.

"Well." Scott's voice drops lower. "We're prepared to do whatever it takes to get this deal off the ground. Isn't that right, Penny?"

"Absolutely," Lori replies, her tone low and serious.

Danny mimes throwing up, which makes Kono laugh and Chin break out of the frown he's been slipping deeper and deeper into.

Steve picks up one of the burner lines from Chin's set-up and says, "I think it's time to send in the secretary."

He picks the number they've pre-programmed in and says, "Yes, hi. This is Dr. Gabriel Dennison. I'm the headmaster at Taylor Gainsborough's school. I'd like to speak with his father, please."

Completely cool, the secretary says, "I'm sorry. Mr. Gainsborough is in a meeting right now. May I have him call you back?"

"It's an emergency," Steve says. "It's really best if I speak to him immediately."

Sighing, the secretary says, "I'll see what I can do."

She puts Steve on hold, and then Steve hears knocking through the headset. As soon as the secretary is allowed in, Scott and Lori make their excuses, Lori promising to meet up with Gainsborough for dinner.

Once they leave, Gainsborough answers the phone. "What's this about Taylor?"

Steve puts on a confused tone. "I-I'm sorry, I'm trying to reach the parents of Theodore Greenberg. It's an emergency."

Gainsborough scoffs. "You've got the wrong number. What kind of elite preparatory school are you running, you can't even contact the right parents? I was in the middle of an important meeting."

"My apologies, sir," Steve says, smiling back at Kono when she winks at him. "It won't happen again."

He hangs up and turns to Danny. "Make sure they find us, huh?"

Over the radio, Scott says, "You know we can hear you, right? We don't need a fucking escort. Just tell us where to go."

"Tough guy," Danny says with a scoff. "I'll meet you at the elevator."

Steve watches Danny go and then looks at his watch. "Security switch-over is in ten minutes," he says to Kono. "Let's go crack that safe."

~*~

It's late when the team files back into the penthouse, Catherine greeting them all with hugs and kisses. "Welcome home."

"Thanks, baby," Steve says before dragging Danny toward the kitchen and the first-aid kit there.

Kono hugs Catherine and says, "Thanks for bringing down that laser grid. I thought we were toast."

Catherine shrugs one shoulder and accepts a hug from Scott. "It's what I do."

"And you do it very well," Scott tells her. "C'mon. Give us a kiss."

Catherine rolls her eyes, but kisses Scott, giggling when he dips her over for a second before putting her back upright again. 

Steve smiles at their antics before turning his attention back to Danny. He winces at the sight of the cut on Danny's cheekbone, and the red-and-purple mottled skin around it. In a low voice he says, "This isn't like you, Danno."

"What? Getting smacked in the face by a psycho with a pipe?" Danny replies, holding up his chin when Steve lifts it so he can see the wound better. "Yeah, I know. I managed to keep him from caving my skull in, but," Danny sighs and gives a slight shake of his head.

Steve soaks a cotton ball in peroxide and brings it to Danny's face, dabbing at the wound. Danny hisses, but he doesn't flinch away. "Your reflexes are slow," Steve tells Danny, "because you haven't been getting enough sleep. You wanna go back to that therapist?"

Danny scoffs. "I didn't like her."

"Then we find a different one," Steve insists, finishing cleaning out the wound and dropping the cotton ball onto the kitchen counter. He sets his hands on Danny's shoulders. "I'm good, babe, but I can't do what you can do. None of us can."

"You could if you wanted to, Navy boy," Danny tells him, his expression soft and tired. "And how am I supposed to find a therapist who won't freak when I tell them I'm sleeping with four people, one of whom is my brother?"

Steve tilts his head. "Okay, point." He picks up a butterfly bandage from the kit and unwraps it.

"I just need to," Danny says, sighing. He lets Steve apply the bandage. "I need to see Grace."

"We'll go by her school in the morning," Steve says. "Recess is at ten thirty."

"I _know_ when recess is." Danny bats Steve's hands away and presses the bandage on his face. He turns away from Steve and opens the freezer, pulling out a package of peas and holding it to his face. "Rachel has told the school to call the cops if they see me hanging around."

"Then they won't see you," Steve insists. "We'll bring Catherine's van. Watch from a distance."

Shaking his head, Danny says, "No, they need the van for the job. They need me for the job. They need _you_."

"It's a job, Danno. Grace is your _daughter_. She's more important than a job." Steve closes in on Danny again, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. " _You're_ more important than a job."

Steve hears footsteps approaching, and it's Kono that gets herself under one of Steve's arms and kisses Danny's jaw. "You scared me," she says, resting her head on Danny's shoulder and one of her hands on Steve's waist. "I don't like it when you get hurt."

"Yeah, I'm not a fan either," Danny says, putting his arm around Kono and pulling her closer. 

"We're discussing seeing Grace in the morning," Steve tells Kono, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Kono lights up. "Oh, I've got a plan for that."

Danny's brows lift up in surprise. "You've got a plan to help me see my daughter?"

"Yeah," Kono says, kissing Danny on the nose. "Scott and I came up with it shortly after…" Kono pauses, looking down.

"After the hearing," Danny guesses, to which Kono nods.

"Catherine's got it all set up. Whenever we need to pull the trigger, the gun is loaded."

"Not too many gun analogies," Danny says with a smirk. "Steve will get overexcited."

"Yeah, uh-huh," Steve says sarcastically. Just because he likes to be armed doesn't mean he likes guns. Of course, nobody hates guns quite like Danny does. "C'mon, guys. Let's go to bed."

Steve keeps one of his arms on Kono's shoulders and the other on Danny's as they walk back toward the bedroom. Sounds carry through the apartment, so none of them is surprised to walk into the bedroom and find Catherine riding Scott slowly. 

The sight never fails to get Steve's blood pumping. He knows what it feels like to have Catherine on top of him like that, and he knows what it feels like having Scott's cock in him, driving him slowly insane. 

Danny ducks out from under Steve's arm, crawling onto the bed and flopping down shoulder-to-shoulder with Scott. He watches Catherine move with heavy-lidded eyes and drops his hand down to palm his cock through his trousers. Voice breathy, Catherine tells Danny, "You're overdressed."

Beside Steve, Kono asks, "Unzip me?" She holds up her hair, exposing the zipper at the base of her neck. 

"Yeah," Steve replies, licking his lips. He unzips Kono slowly, following the line of the zipper down her back. Kono's skin breaks out into goosebumps and she shivers. She's always a formidable presence, but Steve loves the way her hips feel almost fragile under his hands. "Love your skin," he murmurs.

As the suit falls away from Kono and she steps out of it in just her underwear, she smiles and kisses Steve. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Steve replies, his heart so full it almost hurts. He lets Kono undress him, stealing kisses when she allows it. When she's done, pressing close to Steve, her skin afire against his, Steve grabs her tightly. He lifts Kono up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he kisses her through her giggles.

Steve turns them and deposits Kono onto the bed next to Danny, pressing his weight down onto her and kissing her again.

"Steve," she groans against his lips, shivering when Steve kisses her jaw, then down her neck. 

As he keeps kissing down Kono's chest and stomach, Steve watches out of the corner of his eye as Catherine moves over to Danny, sinking down onto him and making him cry out. "Fuck! Catherine!"

"Mm," Catherine says, running her nails up Steve's back, which makes him shiver and suck on Kono's skin near her hip. Kono cries out, grabbing onto Steve's hair with one hand and Danny's arm with her other. Scott's on Danny's other side, sucking on Danny's neck and thrusting against Danny's hip, probably into Danny's closed fist. 

Steve makes it down between Kono's legs, spreading her open and kissing her lightly to get her warmed up. After a few introductory licks up her slit and over her clit, Steve increases his pressure, bringing Kono higher and higher as slowly as he can stand. Probably slower than she can stand, if Steve's reading her tugs on his hair correctly. "Steve!"

"Steve, get up here," Kono groans, tugging on his hair again. 

Steve follows where she wants him, burying his cock in Kono's pussy in a long, slow stroke. "Kono," he sighs.

Dropping his head down onto Kono's shoulder, Steve closes his eyes and focuses on the way it feels to slide into her over and over again. The bed dips down on Steve's right hand side and then there's a hand between his belly and Kono's, reaching down. Catherine finds Kono's clit at the same time she kisses Kono deeply. 

Steve changes his angle, sitting back and giving Catherine some room to work. On Steve's left side, Danny's got his hands fisted in the pillowcase above his head, his eyes closed, his teeth worrying his lower lip, as Scott sucks him off. 

Wanting to be connected to them, Steve reaches over, running his hand over the back of Scott's neck and then holding onto his shoulder. Kono's asking for more and faster, lifting her chin so Catherine can kiss her neck. Steve holds onto Scott's shoulder and Kono's leg and he goes for it, watching Kono's face to make sure he doesn't hurt her.

And then she's shaking and coming, holding onto Catherine and Danny, and Steve can't help but follow. He cries out, meeting Kono's eye and then Danny's, which makes Danny suck in a giant breath and squeeze his eyes shut, coming as Scott strokes him through it.

The bed is a mess, but then again, the bed is always a mess. Steve makes a space for himself between Kono and Danny, right in the middle of the bed. He pulls Kono close with his left arm and Danny close with his right. Scott pulls up the sheet, settling himself against Danny's back, while Catherine sprawls out at the edge, the back of her hand running up and down Kono's back, soothing her. 

Kono reaches across Steve's chest and strokes Danny's cheek, saying, "Everything's going to work out, Danny. You'll see."

"Yeah," Steve agrees, kissing Danny's forehead. 

"It's a foolproof plan," Scott murmurs, his arm resting on Danny's hip and his fingers tickling Steve's belly until Steve twitches and he pulls them back.

"Completely foolproof," Catherine agrees, her voice sleepy. She reaches over and turns out the bedside light, and it doesn't take long before Steve fades out.

~*~

Steve wakes when Danny starts thrashing in his arms. At some point, Kono rolled away from him, and Steve ended up on his side, nose-to-nose with Danny. Danny's jerking in his sleep, making little sounds like he's trying to talk, but can't.

Steve shakes Danny's shoulder and says quietly, "Hey, hey, Danno. It's okay."

Scott stirs, patting Danny's shoulder (and part of Steve's hand), and Danny starts to settle again. Steve whispers, "It's gonna be okay, baby," and kisses Danny's cheek, settling down so he can fall asleep again. When Steve wakes up next, only Kono is left in the bed. He showers and dresses quickly before heading out into the living area of the penthouse. Danny and Catherine are cooking together in the kitchen, and Scott's talking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah, I don't give a fuck," Scott says. "Tell Agent Grover it's important."

Steve steals a piece of melon from Danny's cutting board and asks, "What's important?"

"Chin got the evidence we need," Catherine says, carefully flipping an omelet. "It's in Japanese, because apparently Gainsborough has been insider trading on the Tokyo market, but it's good enough for the Feds to get warrants on him."

"Agent Grover!" Scott says. "It's Tim Carson! I've got a big tip for you. It's on its way to your office now, and I'm telling you this-" Scott stops mid-sentence, putting his free hand on his hip. He listens for a moment and then huffs, looking up at Steve. He holds out the phone and says, "He wants to talk to you."

Steve takes the phone, giving Scott a "what can you do" shrug. "Agent Grover."

"Steve McGarrett," Grover says with a sigh. "I will never understand why an upstanding Navy man like you hangs out with that sociopath Carson."

"Aw, he's not a sociopath, Agent Grover," Steve says with a wink in Scott's direction. "We had him tested. He's just an asshole."

Grover chuckles and Scott punches Steve in the arm, but Scott doesn't know how to punch correctly and he ends up walking away, shaking out his hand. Grover says, "I hear Five-0, Inc. has another tip for our white collar crimes division."

"As long as you don't ask how we got it," Steve says, picking up another piece of melon and popping it into his mouth, "We've got Warren Gainsborough admitting to securities fraud on tape. In Japanese, but it's easy enough to translate."

"And your man said it's being delivered to my office today?"

"Yeah," Steve says, covering the phone and whistling at Scott. "Which messenger service?"

"Unmarked," Scott says, taking a plate of pancakes from Catherine. "Safer that way."

Steve relays the information to Agent Grover and finishes off the conversation. He turns to Catherine and asks, "How're we doing for our compensation?"

"Between the bonds in the safe and the wire-transfer-chain I've got running now, we're up two million, with another ten going to domestic abuse shelters around the country. We'll let the FBI seize the rest."

Steve kisses Catherine's cheek and takes a plate of pancakes. "Not bad for a few days work." He turns and puts his free hand on the small of Danny's back. "We're still seeing Grace today?"

"Unless something more important comes up, yeah," Danny says, taking a sip of his coffee.

Making a wounded sound in her throat, Catherine says, "Nothing's more important, Danny."

"You guys are sure?" Danny asks. "This isn't like scamming some billionaire. This is technically kidnapping."

"Only for a little while," Steve insists. "Her mother's never going to miss her."

"What about that ring?" Danny says, taking the plate Catherine gives him and taking it to the bar on the other side of the counter, where Scott's sitting and Steve's just settling down. "The one we promised we'd get back for Ms. Harmon. It wasn't in the safe."

"Lori's still working on it," Scott says around a mouthful of food. "She's convinced him to get his jewelry appraised by her expert," Scott points at Catherine, who sits down with them and grabs for the syrup with a smile. "So he can participate in the auction she's not putting on later this month."

"And what, we just snatch the ring?" Danny asks.

As Kono comes in from the other room, a robe wrapped around her frame, she scoffs. "So little finesse. No, I've got a replica. Made it out of plaster yesterday while I was waiting."

Steve smiles at Kono. He never thought he'd fall in love with a professional thief, much less a hacker, a fighter, or a con man, but here he is. In love with all of them.

~*~

While Catherine, Lori and Kono get the ring from Gainsborough, it's Chin and Steve's job to get the town car from Grace's driver. "You've got the ID?" Steve asks Chin, who hands it over to Steve.

The ID shows Steve's face above the name "Jonah Morris," and identifies him as a licensed driver of the towncar service Rachel and Stan Edwards contract to bring their daughter home from school.

"This is one of the names on the school's list?" 

Chin raises an eyebrow at Steve, who should've known better than to ask such a dumb question. Chin straps his motorcycle helmet back on and says, "C'mon. If we're going to grab the real Jonah Morris without anyone noticing, we've got a tight window in which to do it."

"Yeah, yeah," Steve says with a nod, pocketing the ID and heading back to the Camaro. Danny's sitting in the passenger seat, staring out the window, his knee bouncing. "You nervous?"

"What if she tells Rachel?" Danny asks, giving Steve a nervous smile. "I haven't seen Grace in almost two years. What if she sells me out?"

"She won't," Steve insists. "And even if she does, that's why Scott's at Stan Edwards' office right now, pretending to be you. It's not like you can be two places at once." Steve grins at Danny.

Danny rolls his eyes and scoffs. "I can't believe Rachel never found out about Scott."

"It's not like you wanted her to find out," Steve says, starting the car and following Chin on his bike. 

"True," Danny says, reaching into the back seat and returning with his gloves. They're made of soft, black calfskin and Steve shivers at the sight of Danny pulling them onto his hands and fastening the straps at his wrists. Danny scoffs and shakes his head, "You're so weird."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the only weird one in this car," Steve replies, following Chin into the ravine where they're going to grab the towncar.

Eventually, Chin pulls his bike off the road and walks it around a bend so it's hidden next to one of the walls of the ravine. Steve stops the car and flips on his hazard lights. "How's the GPS look?"

"Coming up quick. Should only be a few more seconds," Danny replies.

Steve nods, watching as a truck heading the other way passes, then he pulls halfway into the other lane of the two-lane highway, kills the engine, and pops the hood. He goes to the front of the car and opens the hood the rest of the way, flicking on the smoke generator Chin made for him. Bright white smoke billows out of the Camaro's engine, just in time for the towncar to pull up.

It stops and the guy at the wheel sits there for a minute before killing the engine and getting out of his car. "Hey, let's get your car out of the road, okay, buddy?" he calls as he approaches, taking off his uniform cap and scratching the hair underneath before setting it back on his head.

"Yeah, sorry, man," Steve calls back, noticing Danny move in the edge of his vision. "Or…"

The driver stops and looks at Steve in confusion as Steve switches off the smoke-maker. "Or what?" the driver asks, taking another cautious step forward. "Did you get it to work?"

Danny grabs the guy from behind, clapping his glove-covered hand over the driver's mouth and saying, "Nothing wrong with it in the first place. Sorry, pal."

The driver struggles, but Danny is strong and Chin helps, securing the driver's hands behind his back with zip ties and getting him into the backseat of the Camaro. Steve grabs his version of the uniform hat from the Camaro's trunk and puts it on his head, asking the real driver, "How do I look?"

The driver yells against his gag, and Steve hands the Camaro's keys to Chin. "You sure you're okay leaving your bike here?"

"It's better than riding in that back seat," Chin says with a grimace. "I've heard some of the things that have happened back there."

Steve laughs and pats Chin on the shoulder, silently thanking him for being such a good sport. The keys are still in the towncar's ignition, so Steve gets in the driver's seat, waiting for Danny to get in the back before he follows Chin out of the ravine and turns toward Grace's school. 

Danny lowers the partition between the front and the back, leaning forward and telling Steve, "I'm so god damn nervous. What if she hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you," Steve insists. "You still have that phone to give to her?"

"Yeah," Danny says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the burner Catherine had set up for him. "Thanks for doing this, Steve."

"What is family for?" Steve replies, glancing back to smile at Danny.

The rest of the trip to Grace's school is quiet and Danny puts the partition up again as they approach it. That seems wise to Steve, since all of Grace's teachers have been advised to call the police if they see Danny. It's wrong and unfair, but it's what the Edwards got a judge to agree to, and Steve hasn't yet figured out how to get the decision reversed. 

Steve pulls up just as the final bell is ringing. He parks the car in the line of other cars waiting for students and gets out, approaching the monitor in charge of releasing students. When he sees Grace, he approaches the monitor and shows her his fake ID. "Jonah Morris, here to pick up Grace Edwards."

The monitor checks his list and then nods. "Grace Edwards," he calls out, and Grace comes running forward.

She recognizes Steve almost immediately, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. Steve manages to get her away from the monitor before she cries out, "Uncle Steve, what are you doing here?"

Leading Grace back toward the car, Steve puts a finger over his lips. "I'm driving you home today, okay?"

"Okay," she nods, holding Steve's hand tightly. Steve gets her loaded into the back of the towncar, closing the door quickly before her squeal of delight draws anyone's attention. He gets back in the driver's seat and starts heading toward the Edwards' place. It's only a ten minute drive, but he tries to drag it out for Danny's sake.

The partition between the front and back is open just a crack, so Steve can hear Grace talking a mile a minute. "...missed you so much, Danno! Mommy said you were sick in the head and I couldn't ever see you again."

"Mommy has her own perspective on the matter," Danny says diplomatically. "I missed you, too, Monkey. I was afraid you wouldn't remember me."

In a voice that's more stage-whisper than actual whisper, Grace says, "I didn't want to forget you, so I got Nana to email me some pictures of you. Mommy doesn't know how to find them on my computer."

"Good girl," Danny says. They talk about everything Grace is learning in school, what her favorite things are, and who her friends are. 

Steve hates to be the one to cut this short, but they can't arouse any suspicion, which means getting Grace home on time. Steve opens the partition further and calls back, "Just a couple more minutes, Danno."

"Sh-yeah," Danny says, his voice apologetic. "Here, baby. Do you think you can keep your mom from finding this phone?"

"Maybe," Grace says. "I could probably hide it behind Art Gecko's cage. Mommy hates him. She never goes anywhere near him."

"That is," Danny says with a laugh, "the perfect name for a gecko, and that sounds like the perfect place to hide this phone. Keep it charged, okay, baby? The only number in here is mine, so you go ahead and call me whenever you want to talk."

"Okay," Grace says, and Steve watches in the rearview as she throws her arms around Danny's neck. "When am I going to see you again?"

"Probably not for awhile," Danny says regretfully as they pull up to the house. "I'm working on it, baby. Here, hide the phone in your bag."

Grace does so, and gives Danny another hug. Then she lunges toward the open partition and catches Steve, squeezing around his shoulders. "Thanks, Uncle Steve. I miss you, too."

"Same here, Gracie," Steve says. "Take care, okay?"

"Okay. Bye," Grace replies, jumping out of the car and slamming the door shut, like she realizes how important it is that no one sees Danny. She runs up the driveway to the door, which a housekeeper is holding open for her.

Steve pulls around the circle part of the drive, heading back out of the estate and toward the driver's home, where they'll return his towncar. He calls over his shoulder, "You good, Danno?"

"Yeah," Danny says, leaning through the open partition. "Yeah, I'm really, really good. Thanks, Steven."

"You're welcome, Daniel," Steve replies, grinning at Danny in the rear view mirror. It's a good day.

~*~

When Steve and Danny get home after arranging for the driver to wake up groggy, and believing he'd been on a bender and couldn't trust his memory, then dropping Chin off at his bike (Danny graciously sat in the Camaro's back seat), Catherine and Kono are already home.

"You guys get the ring?" Steve asks, his hands still on Danny's shoulders because he's having a hard time letting go.

Kono holds up her hand, which has something in it. Scoffing, she says, "Did we get the ring? Ha!"

Catherine says, "Grover sends word that they're arresting Gainsborough in the morning. The tape led to a warrant, which led to their techies finding his emails about the insider trading. Who knows what they'll find when they raid his office tomorrow.

"Nice," Steve replies, heading over to the couch and crouching down so his head is between Catherine and Kono. "Good work, you guys." He leans toward Catherine first, getting her to kiss him, and then toward Kono. Danny sinks down onto the couch, putting his head in Kono's lap and kicking up his feet.

Before Steve can join them, the elevator opens again. This time it's Scott returning home. "Hey!" he calls, shedding his sport coat and folding it over the back of one of the dining room chairs they almost never use. "How'd it go?"

"Successful on both counts," Steve says, standing up so he can pull Scott close in greeting. "How'd it go at Stan's office?"

Scott grins, squeezing Steve in return. "I made enough fuss that Stan agreed to sit down with me. Then, I gave him a good case for supervised visitation. We'll see if the she-monster goes for it."

"She'll never go for it," Danny says, his eyes still closed as Kono runs her fingers through his hair.

"Never say never," Catherine says, before lighting up and pulling the keyboard from the coffee table in front of her. In a few strokes of the keys, she has the James Bond movie, _Never Say Never Again_ queued up. "Huh? What do you guys say?"

"Sean Connery?" Kono asks, settling back against the couch cushions. "I'm in."

"Me too," Danny says, pushing off his shoes so they clatter to the floor.

Steve looks down at his driver's uniform and says, "I'm gonna start some popcorn, and then go change."

When he gets back to the living room, Steve's four favorite people are all cuddled together on the couch, watching the intro credits sequence for a Bond movie. They've just run a good job, they got Danny to see Grace, and everything else can wait for tomorrow. Steve puts the popcorn in a bowl and sprawls out next to Scott. 

This is right where Steve wants to be.


End file.
